To Start A New Life
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Yami has gotten his new body from the gods and is extremely happy for it. The gang are even more happy since he is back for good. And soon Kaiba will be calling him his boyfriend. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

Yugi and his friends were watching television in the Game Shop when a sudden ring interrupted them.

"Who could that be Yugi?" Tea asks in anticipation.

"I don't know Tea, let's see who it is" Yugi replies and goes to answer the phone.

"Hello, Game Shop".

"Hi Yugi" the voice from the other line spoke up.

"Who's this? How do you know my name? Hold on, Yami?" Yugi asks, not knowing what to think now.

"Yeah Yugi, who else could've been?" Yami spoke up.

"It's the pharaoh? Pass me the phone Yugi" Joey suddenly speaks up and attempts to snatch the phone out of Yugi's hands but fails.

"Wait your turn Joey" Tea tells me and she couldn't wait to have her turn speaking with the King of Games.

"Yami, how? I don't get it?" Yugi asks in disbelief.

"Well, destiny works in funny ways, huh?" Yami asks him instead of answering the questions Yugi asked him moments earlier.

"I can't believe this Yami" Yugi says.

"I want to talk to him Yugi, pass me the phone now" Joey desperately whines.

"Yami, I'm going to pass the phone to Joey, since he is desperately trying to talk to you".

"Okay".

"Hi Yami, how are you doing, pal?"

"I'm doing very good Joey. How are the others?"

"They're now very excited knowing you're calling. But from where are you calling from anyways?"

"Well, right now I am in California for reasons I don't know but I'll be in Domino before the week ends".

"California? Which place of Cali are you anyways?"

"I'm at a rather nice store here in Beverly Hills. I really don't know how I ended up here instead of Domino. But since I was given cash when I was given my body, I'll be getting my plane ticket and arrive to Domino".

"I wish I was there with you Yami" Joey says.

"Really? It's nice over here actually. Maybe sometime in the future we could come here" Yami says.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. Well, don't worry about your plane ticket Yami, we'll get it for you" Joey tells with seriousness.

"Now, it's my turn Joey" Tea speaks.

"Hi Yami".

"Hey Tea".

"How are you?"

"I'm very good, and happy now that I have my own body and everything but not the fact that I ended up here in the US rather than Japan".

"I know Yami, I heard everything through your conversation with Joey. Like he said, we will get you flown over here with us. Don't worry".

"I know that I don't have to worry, but as for right now, my only concern is where I am going to sleep for the night. And lucky for me, I have cash with me".

"That's good Yami. And don't forget to buy some clothes, though Yami".

"I won't forget Tea".

"Well, I am so happy and very good news that you got your own body and that you're going to live your life like you deserve Yami. Oh my god, I still can't believe it" Tea says in excitement, still not believing that her friend is now living in the modern world.

"I'm very happy too, you know".

"Well, since you said that you were in Beverly Hills, staying in a motel won't come cheap though, right?"

"I don't know. But hopefully the fee isn't too high, because I have to buy myself clothes and food to eat".

"Yeah, call us again in about 2 hours because in that time frame, hopefully we got you a plane ticket to Domino City, okay Yami? Then we tell you the confirmation number and everything else and present yourself to the airport and go from there, okay Yami?"

"Okay, I got it Tea. Thanks".

"No problem Yami, it's the least we could do for you right now".

"Okay, well, I got to hang up because it's getting dark over here. I'll call you tomorrow".

"That's fine Yami".

"Okay Tea, bye".

"Bye Yami".

"So, what's up Tea?" Tristan finally says something.

"Well, we are going to buy Yami his plane ticket, like right now, and he is going to call us tomorrow".

"Okay, let's start searching for that plane ticket" Joey says with excitement and runs to the computer.

The gang quickly find a cheap plane ticket for only $90 dollars and write down everything for tomorrow when Yami calls them for the information.

'I can't hardly wait when Yami gets here' Yugi thinks to himself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day around 10AM, the phone rang loudly in the motel room Yami was currently staying in. Picking it up, he answered "Hello?"

"Hey Yami, it's me Yugi".

"Hey Yugi, how are you?"

"I'm good, guess what?"

"What is it Aibou?"

"I already got the plane ticket for you to come to Domino City for today at 7PM. So be ready because someone is going to go pick you up at 5PM to take you to the airport".

"Thank you Yugi and also tell Joey, Tristan and Tea thanks".

"No problem Yami, we need you here instead of over there where you at".

"Really?"

"Yeah so I am going to leave you okay Yami. We will be waiting for you at the airport to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay I see you there Yugi, bye".

"Bye Yami".

After putting the phone down, Yami sighed.

'I can't wait to go see everybody' he thought and started to go pack his little stuff he bought yesterday with the money he had: 2 shirts, 3 pairs of designer jeans, a pair of shoes and some undergarnents.

'At least these clothes will be a reminder that I have been in an expensive city in California for a day' he thought again.

Putting them in a small duffer bag the motel had given him yesterday afternoon, Yami was eager to go home in Domino City.

'I can't wait to go home. It's been a while that I seen them all'.

To pass the time, he decided to take a walk around the city.

"Might as well go outside and see the place for the last time before I leave in a few hours" he muttered lowly.

For his first stop, he goes to a small cafe 2 blocks away from the motel.

Upon entering the cute, little place the few people there looked his way and started talking among themselves and lowly.

Yami then took noticed this and for some reason, he got embarrassed because he was getting stared by complete strangers in a foreign country.

One of the people, a 20-year old female approached him with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Arianna. I'm so happy to finally meet the King of Games in person. You're more handsome in person".

Blushing at this comment, Yami smiled and responded, "Thanks. I don't need to introduce myself, well do you know what's good here?"

"Well, the good cafe, in my opinion, is the one called the Strawberry Frappucino. It is frozen coffee with strawberries and with chocolate syrup. It is very tasty".

"Really? Might as well get that one cause this is my first here in California".

"Your first? So you're saying you never been to California?"

"Yeah. But hopefully I come back in the future. Maybe".

"Hopefully you do because you do have a big fan base here you have no idea. In my school, you are like a god".

Yami blushed tomato red at this comment and laughed because he thought it was funny.

"So, can we take a selfie to show everybody at school on Monday, please?"

"Yeah sure".

Grabbing her phone from her bag, Arianna extended her hand containing her iPhone, both teenagers got into position for the selfie.

A few seconds later, Arianna looked at the picture and smiled.

"Thanks a lot. I love you".

"Your welcome Arianna".

After making his order, Yami sat down right next to the window to see people pass by.

'It's such a beautiful day today' he thoughts as he sees that the day was indeed beautiful. The sun is shining with all its glory in the California sky with no clouds in present. People were walking around and cars were going in different directions.

'Aibou, I have something I want to tell you and I don't know how you will react'.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour has passed when Yami and Arianna had finished their drink. The sun was shining brightly when Yami got out of the coffee shop with Arianna by his side.

"So Yami, are you going back to Domino soon?"

"Yes today someone is going to pick me up later this afternoon to take me to the airport. I wish I could stay here longer but my friends already bought a ticket so I have to comply and leave".

"I always wanted to go to Japan someday. It's my dream".

"Really? Hopefully you go there soon because it's nice over there. Of course, here is a nice place too. Seeing things that I won't get to see again for who knows how long. But then again, maybe I come back and see you again Arianna".

"Me too Yami. I mean, you're a really great guy. All the guys here are sore losers you have no idea. My last boyfriend was the biggest douche bag ever. He kept on putting off plans with me, never had time to see me, always arguing with me and everything. Good thing I broke things off with him because I always get hurt in the end".

"Good for you. You find someone better and he will regret not giving you what you deserve".

This comment made Arianna blush.

"Are you blushing?" Yami asks, noticing the redness in Arianna's face.

This made her blush even more than she was.

Yami laughs in response.

"Well, Yami where are you staying at right now?"

"At a motel just across the street" Yami says pointing to the fancy-looking motel that was located near the park.

"Oh, okay. Well I am happy I met you Yami. But now I must leave since my parents will be arriving home in 20 minutes. Nice meeting you".

"I enjoyed talking to you. Bye".

"Bye Yami, and take care".

Seeing Arianna leave made Yami feel empty of some sort.

"Well, now that she's gone, I must go back to the motel to wait for the taxi cab".

Going back to the motel, Yami grabs the key and unlocks the door.

His stuff were already near the door.

Suddenly the phone rang loudly causing Yami to jump in surprise.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yami, it's me Joey".

"Oh hi Joey".

"Hey Yami, are you ready to come home?"

"Yes Joey, I am more than ready to go back to Domino".

"That's great to hear. Yugi over hear is literally jumping in excitement. I am happy that you're coming though".

"I'm happy too Joey that I get to see all of you again. I'm just waiting here for the taxi to come over here to come get me".

"Good because we need you over here instead over there where you are right now. Now Kaiba now that you gotten your own body and that you're ended up in California of all places".

"Really Joey? What did he say?"

"He said that he will be dueling you when you come".

"Can he think of anything else that isn't related to a duel?"

"I don't know but we all know how he is. He will do anything in order for you to lose".

"Kaiba will need to keep on dreaming because that is never going to happen anytime soon".

"That is why I love you man".

"Well, how's Tristan and Tea?"

"Both are out at the moment, they went to buy some food from the store".

"I bet you will eat the food huh?"

"Nah, I will share".

"Joey, while I was out today I met this girl while getting coffee".

"Seriously Yami?"

"Yes Joey, what's wrong with that?"

"It's nothing wrong with meeting a girl Yami, you are a dude. You're bound to get a girl at some point. So, how does she look like?"

"Well, her name is Arianna and she said that she is fan of me".

On the other side of the line, he heard Joey laugh.

"Are you laughing Joey?"

"That was funny but keep on going Yami".

"Well, she is quite tall like Kaiba's height. She was nice and all and that she hopes to travel to Japan someday".

"That's cool. Did you got her number though?"

"I was thinking about it but decided against it".

"You should have Yami. Maybe she and you could've been in a relationship".

Blushing, Yami answers "I am not looking to be in a relationship now Joey".

"You're saying that now but then again who knows".

Then a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Yami looks out the small window to see who it was and sees that it was the taxi man to take him to the airport.

"Joey the taxi is here. I got to go".

"Finally the guy arrived. I was already impatient. See you in a few hours".

"See you Joey".

After hanging up the phone, Yami opens the door.

"Are you ready?" the taxi man asks Yami, which he nods in response.

Getting his suitcase and everything else, Yami goes to leave the key to the office.

'I can't wait to go home soon.'


	4. Chapter 4

During the 30-minute taxi ride to the airport, Yami saw that the driver kept stealing glances to Yami, making him nervous.

"Is there something yo need?" Yami asked him causing the driver to mentally panic that he was caught in the process.

"Uh it's nothing. It's just that you remind me of someone I know back in London".

"Really? How? With the way I look?"

"Sort of, especially with the hair. She may well pass off as your twin".

"She?"

"Yes".

Yami then decided to drop the conversation because he was beginning to feel awkwardness arise in the car. The car ride was then spent silent. The sun was shining brightly in the sky with no clouds were in sight. Cars were speeding away; buildings were moving along; and thoughts of Tea interrupted Yami's train of thoughts. She's a great friend and all. Yugi was someone Yami could always lean on; of course both males shared the same body for quite a while. Then Kaiba came into the picture. Out of all people, he felt strange sensations towards to, like butterflies in his stomach.

'Am I in love with him?'

Kaiba would sure be an interesting person. '

If he was a boyfriend, I bet he would be protective in some way' Yami thought with a smirk.

The music was barely hearable in the car and Yami saw that they were reaching the airport.

'Finally we're reaching. I can't wait to go home'.

The taxi arrived at their destination. Yami got out of the car when he was suddenly was mobbed by a few fans.

'Where the hell did they came from?' Yami thought in confusion.

'Well might as well get used to the idea that I have fans'.

There were a few males among the crowd surrounding the King of Games and he could clearly hear screams.

After taking several pictures with them, he was helped by a few nice security guards that work at the airport with Yami and his luggage to his airplane.

'Well that was really weird. I bet I wouldn't receive this kind of attention when I get to Domino' Yami thought as he was in the line to get into the airplane.

Right behind him stood a stout female with black glasses covered half her face. She was wearing a long coat with black leggings and a white beanie on her rather large disproportioned head.

Unknown to the rest of the people, she was member of a notorious cult that kidnaps young males under the age 25 to 'participate demonic rituals in forbidden places all across the globe'. And this cult's headquarters was located in Domino City.

And the said female had a big grin, thinking of a way to capture Yami.

'How am I going to get this handsome specimen for the cult? Must think quickly and soon the cult's ritual would begin'.

All the passengers were beginning to take their seats in the plane when the female approached Yami for something she 'claimed she had lost'.

"Excuse me young man, I lost my wallet. Can you help me retrieve it?"

Yami blinked in surprise.

"Uh, what place do you think you left it at?"

"I may have lost it in the way here. Can you go with me?"

"I really can't. Sorry".

The female got really mad, as she was really wanting Yami to go with her so that both could be alone and start the kidnapping. 'I hope Martin will come help with this situation'.

Yami was beginning to feel suspicious of the short-statured woman before him.

'I think she didn't lost her purse' he thought.

He saw her go back to her seat several aisles away from his.

'I got to keep watch on this woman for more suspicious behavior'.


End file.
